Amethyst's and Kierra's Worst Day Ever
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a suqual to the most wonderful x-mas ever. Amethyst and Kierra are left home alone. Skoodge brings flash back to Day of Da Spookie, Dib attacks with meat and lasers, Keef brings annoyiece and attack of the clowns, and Gremlin Raptors escape. REVIE
1. Day of Da Spookies Falsh Back of Doom

Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Twenty-eighth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other twenty-seven in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom and New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree and The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever. They are all really good so don't worry I don't own Invader Zim or the script for Day of Da Spooies, or any of the songs in here. Enjoy!

Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever

Setting 1 Zim's House

Amethyst rises up out of the toilet in her normal human disguise. She stretches having just woken up. She sees Kierra on the couch in her cat suit flipping throw the channels looking for something to watch and obviously having no luck.

-Amethyst- (she yawns) Good morning Kierra.

-Kierra- (she runs over to her Master) Oh good you're finally awake Master.

-Amethyst- (she is out of the toilet at this point and has her arms on her sides looking angrily at Kierra after what she just said) And what is that supposed to mean Kierra?

-Kierra- (sounding a little scared) Oh nothing Master it's just that I woke up earlier then usual this morning and I noticed that your Father, Gir, and Minimoose are all gone.

-Amethyst- (sounding worried) What? Why didn't you wake me Kierra?

-Kierra- I'm sorry Master I just thought that you needed you rest after Gir completely ruined your Father's latest evil plan the day before the day before yesterday.

-Amethyst- You know Kierra the Dib monkey did have a hand in ruining the plan too.

-Kierra- I know Master but it was mostly Gir's fault.

-Amethyst- Yeah that is true Kierra.

-Kierra- And also Master you and your Father spent all day yesterday collecting and gene splicing Raptors. So I just thought that you needed your sleep.

-Amethyst- Well I appreciate your concern Kierra but this is serious. Are you sure you looked every where?

-Kierra- (sounding very annoyed) Of course I did Master what do you think I am some kind of Gir?

-Amethyst- No of course not Kierra. Hmm…Computer.

-Zim's Computer- ZZZZZZ...

-Amethyst- COMPUTER!!!!

-Zim's Computer- (he just woke up) I'm up. I'm up.

-Amethyst- Were you sleeping again?

-Zim's Computer- No of course not.

-Amethyst- (not believing a word he said) Aha. So any way Computer do you know where my Father, Gir, and Minimoose are?

-Zim's Computer- Oh yeah they left you a message do you want me to play it for you.

-Amethyst- (sarcastically) No I want you to go back to sleep. Of course I want you to play the message for me.

-Zim's Computer- O.k. you don't have to get an attitude.

-Amethyst- Oh just play the message already.

-Zim's Computer- Whatever. (a T.V. comes down from the ceiling and Zim is on it you can tell he is in the Voot Cruiser. Gir is sitting next to him and Minimoose is there too.)

-Zim- Morning Amethyst if you're watching this it means that you have noticed the absence of my glorious presences and that is simply because I am taking Gir and Minimoose to the Irken military training planet Devastis. I am fed up with Gir's in ability to obey his Master. I mean it was all his fault that my latest evil plan resulted in such a miserable failure and before we unleash the new plan I want him to be completely obedient so he does not ruin my plans ever again. Any way Amethyst we will be gone all day while we're gone I want you and Kierra to guard the base and use your containment level wrist watch checker to keep an eye on the containment levels on the Raptor's containment pods. I mean it Amethyst don't let any thing happen to that watch if you do the Raptors will escape into the base and unleash horrible pain a pone you and Kierra. And one more thing Amethyst...(he notices that Gir is about to press a certain button) GIR DON'T TOUTCH THAT!!! (but Gir does not listen and he pushes it any way and the curser goes really fast obviously that was the hyper drive button) AHH!!!!

-Zim's Computer- (the T.V. goes back into the ceiling) And it just sort of ends there.

-Amethyst- (she puts her head in her hand in annoyance for Gir stupidity. She groan) Some how I don't think Dad's latest plan is going to work Kierra.

-Kierra- But Master I thought you thought your Father's plans always work.

-Amethyst- What? Oh no Kierra not the Raptor plan that plan is pure genius I mean who else would think to use Raptors to reek havoc a pone all the human's filthy heads. No Kierra I mean Dad's plan to make Gir obedient. I mean Dad told me about the time he tried to lock Gir into Duty mode and that resulted in a horrible failure. (she signs) If you ask me Kierra Gir will never be obedient unless he gets something out of it or he considers the task to be fun.

-Kierra- Yeah I would have to agree with you on that one Master. I mean you have a better chance of pigs flying then Gir being obedient or smart for that matter.

-Amethyst- Ha-ha yeah your right about that Kierra. But you gotta love him any way. I mean he can't help it. (she looks at her watch) Well it appears that the containment levels on the Raptors' containment pods are right for now. It's a good thing that Dad invented these watches after all he did not want a repeat of what happened with the brain parasite's containment pod. Man that must of heart poor Dad. (she turn to Kierra) So what do you want to do while we wait for Dad to return Kierra?

-Kierra- Oh I don't know Master what do you want to do?

-Amethyst- (she starts to head into the living room part of the base and Kierra follows her) Oh I don't know Kierra I guess we could watch a movie, play Dance Dance Revolution, or do some karaoke the possibilities are endless after all Kierra. Dad did kind of give us the day off..

-An unknown voice- Now Amethyst I don't think your Father would approve of you playing an Earth game when you're supposed to be keeping an eye on the containment levels.

-Amethyst- (she turns to Kierra expecting that she said that) Kierra I already told you that that's what the wrist watch is for.

-Kierra- A Master that wasn't me.

-Amethyst- What? Then who said that Kierra?

-Skoodge- (he seemed to come out from no where in a weird get up he looked like an Earth Surfer he had long blond hair and a surfer out fit on) Hi Amethyst.

-Amethyst- (anger and confusion in her voice) Skoodge what are you doing here I thought my Father kicked you out and what are you wearing you look ridiculous.

-Skoodge- Oh he did kick me out but I knew he was just kidding and this is my new human disguise. Isn't this great Amethyst now I can help you and your father out with your mission.

-Amethyst- (as angry as can be) Silence Skoodge you had your chance to help me and Dad out with our mission but you failed miserably now get out of here you useless excuse for an invader. I never want to see your ugly short self ever ever again.

-Skoodge- Jesse Amethyst it's real easy to tell that your Zim's daughter I mean you can be really mean some times.

-Amethyst- I'll take that as a complement (she opened the door) Now get out of here you munchkin of and Irken and don't ever come back. (Skoodge walked out looking all sad and she slammed the door and turned to Kierra)

-Kierra- A Master don't you think that was a little mean?

-Amethyst- I don't want to hear it from you Kierra that pathetic excuse for an invader got what he deserved. It was all his fault that Dad's Day of Da Spookies plan resulted in such a miserable failure. I mean what kind of idiot goes into the fetal passion just because people are starting at you. That just dumb. I hate Skoodge almost as much as I hate Silvia. In fact Kierra it was a couple of days after my horrible experience with Silvia that my hatred for Skoodge arose. You see Kierra Silvia is this stupid Irken girl who has had a cruse on my Dad ever since the first day they met, but Dad considered her too much of an annoyance so he betrayed her love for him and abandoned her, and you can imagine how ticked off she was Kierra. So she tried to use me to get her revenge on him. She tried to kill me Kierra by exposing me to the horrible Goopa of Doom. But luckily for me Dad was there to save me but I did get very sick after wards Kierra. My skin was a pale green for 2 to 3 earth weeks, I was coughing constantly, and I had to consume 1,000 a pone 1,000 of bowls of Irken Soup I was sick of the stuff after wards. The only good thing about being sick was the fact that I got to stay home from Skool. Any way Kierra one day Dad came home in a big huff. He called everyone down into the lab and began to set up Dib schematics and research everywhere. Then he showed us all what happened that day at Skool on one of the big T.V. screens in the lab. You see Kierra the Dib stink was doing a lecture about these weird looking creatures. I think he called them slug people. After he was done Dad made a funny joke about the Dib have slugs of his own and how they were devouring his brain. Everyone laughed but the Dib was not at all happy about the attention he was receiving. So in an argent way he told the whole class just how much he knew about our race. I was shock Kierra and so was Dad all he could do was just make the humans look that other way and run out. Boy was Dad mad Kierra but he would not let a pathetic human like the Dib just get away with what he just said. So he came up with an ingenious plan to get the human to stop believing in his precious paranormal nonsense and leave us alone. Dad's first plan was to use the legend of bigfeets against the human but that didn't work out so well. Then his next idea was to use a invisibility shrouds that he had enhance to make them a ghost suits. Of course me and Skoodge both offered our help both time but each time Dad said "I was too sick" and he would just not except help from Skoodge. Any way Kierra fifteen minutes into Dad's new plan he called the base and you won't believe this Kierra but Dad actually called the base asking for Skoodge's help. So I help Skoodge out with the ghost inspector disguise as best I could, wished him good luck, sent him on his way, and that's were all the trouble started Kierra.

Setting 2 the Flask back finally begins.

We open our scene in Zim's living room Amethyst is sitting on the couch in her human disguise. She has a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a thermometer in her mouth. Just as she described to Kierra her skin is a very pale green her contacts look red and diseased like what our eyes look like when we're sick. I would suspect that her alien blue eyes are a shade of purple in some places right now. Her human hair is a little messed up and she looks terrible. She has some Irken soup in her lap and her I-home is sitting next to her obviously this was before she bought the docker.

-Zim's Computer- O.k. Amethyst it has been 5 minutes you can take the thermometer out now.

-Amethyst- Finally (she takes it out and looks at the screen the thermometer is an electric one and it has a screen that tells you what the tempter is you still have to time it though.) Oh man (she coughs) my tempter is still 104 degrees. (she coughs) I was hoping I would be better by now. Stupid Silvia. (she coughs again and puts her hand on her stomach) Ow man I feel terrible. Computer what should I do?

-Zim's Computer- I guess you should just eat some more Irken soup Amethyst.

-Amethyst- I guess you're right Computer. (she spoons some of the soup in her mouth) Oh man I hate this stuff. It's just making me feel worst. (she cough) If I eat one more bight of this stuff I'm going to throw up. (she pushed it off of her lap she turned to her i-home) Maybe some music will make me feel better. (she pushed a button on the i-home and the music began to play MY IMMORTAL by EVANESCENCE)

-The machine-**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase** (she paused the music not wanting to hear a song that reminded her about her sickness)

-Amethyst- Oh great even my own music is against me. (she cough) What else could go wrong?

-Skoodge- (he came running into the base in his robot "professional ghost person" suit he slammed the door he was very scared) Ahh!!! I can't handle the pressure when I was on Blorch the rat people never stared at me they just attacked me and I can handle that. What I can't handle is pressure Ahh!!! (he went into the feudal passion)

-Amethyst- Skoodge what's wrong. (she coughed) What happened?

-Skoodge- Oh it was awful Amethyst I was having fun dancing when your Father kicked me and then his suit got stuck and he expected me to do something and everyone was starting at me I couldn't take it Ahh!!!!

-Amethyst- Skoodge (she coughed) what are you talking about where's my Dad.

-Skoodge- I don't know Amethyst he's probably still at the human's house.

-Amethyst- (still sick but very worried) What you mean you just left him there. Skoodge you idiot. Why did you do that?

-Skoodge- I'm sorry Amethyst I can't handle the pressure. (he ran to the kitchen screaming headed back to the safety of the basement) Ahh!!!

-Zim's Computer- O.k.

-Amethyst- (she looked at her thermometer again it still read a 104) NO!!!! (she throw it to the side) I don't care how sick I am Dad needs me. (she stood up and almost fell back down because she was so weak) Wow O.k. Amethyst calm down you can do this. (she cough) Computer bring me the disguise machine and the jet shoes Dad invented last week. (she coughed)

-Zim's Computer- A I don't think that's such a good idea Amethyst you're still very sick need I remind you that your tempter is still 104 degrees and it could only get worse if you do this.

-Amethyst-(she coughed) Don't contradict me Computer I'm fine. (she coughed again) Now do as I say that's your job not contradicting me.

-Zim's Computer- O.k. (the disguise machine came down from the ceiling along with some shoes that where on a levitating cylinder)

-Amethyst- Good work Computer (she flipped throw the choices and found an outfit that looked like the third ghost from A Christmas Carol a really scary looking mask came with it) This one looks good (she coughed) defiantly scary enough to frighten all of those pathetic humans. (she pushed the button and the machine clamped on to her it came of to reveal her in her new disguise. She grabbed the shoes and began to take off her shoes and put them on) Good and with these shoes and my powers I'll make an even more convincing ghost then Dad. (she coughed some more and finished putting on the shoes)

-Zim's Computer- Amethyst are you sure you want to do this. I really think you should just..

-Amethyst- SILENCE COMPUTER!!!! I know what I'm doing. (she grabbed her i-home and began to head out the door using her super speed) See you later Computer.

-Zim's Computer- Wait Amethyst. (but it was too late she was already gone) Oh man Zim is gonna deactivate me for letting her go that or he'll talk constantly which is even worse. (he signs) It's going to be a long and annoying night.

Setting 3 out side of Dib's house.

The Mysterious Mysteries people have Zim in a bucket in his disguise.

-Zim- NOOOOO!! I AM ZIM!! I AM ZIIIM!

-Mysterious Mysteries worker 1- Shut up you weird ghost. (he and his companion throw Zim into the truck and close the doors he turns to the other guy) Too bad about there being only one ghost. I wanted to take a picture. My kids would of loved it.

-Mysterious Mysteries worker 2- I'm glad there was only one ghost. I'm afraid of more then one ghosts in an area. (then Amethyst plays some spooky music) Ahh!!! What's that noise?

-Amethyst- (she appears floating and scary like) Foolish mortals.

-Mysterious Mysteries worker 2- Ahh!!! Who are you?

-Amethyst- (she coughs a little) That's not important right now. (she coughs she is doing everything she can to act scary) What is important is that I have come to warn you vile stink creatures. If you don't release that ghost at once I will unleash horrible pain a pone your filthy human heads. (she couched some more but she still tried to be scary)

-Mysterious Mysteries worker 2- Oh man we've got to get out of here. (he starts to run but the other guy grabs his hand)

-Mysterious Mysteries worker 1- Wait hold on man. (he turned to Amethyst) How do we know you're really a ghost?

-Amethyst- I'll prove it to you foolish mortals (her sickness was starting to get the best of her) Wait.(she cover her moth obviously she is about the throw up she holds up one hand) hold on (she can't hold it in any longer she throw up glowing throw up all over them)

-Mysterious Mysteries worker 1 and 2- AHH SHE THROW UP HER GHOST ECTOPLASM ALL OVER US. AHH!!! (they run off)

-Amethyst- Actually it's Irken soup (she removed her disguise and put her i-home in her Pak) Well that was sure lucky. Now lets get down to business (she floated to the ground and almost fell to the ground still feeling weak and sick) Wow hold on Amethyst just a little bit longer. (she flew into the van using her phasing abilities to get into the truck.)

-Zim- (he was still in his bucket when he saw Amethyst his first words where) Amethyst what are you doing here I told you you where too sick to help me out with my ghostly mission.

-Amethyst- (as she said her lines she phased her hand throw her father's bucket to get him out) I know what you said Dad but Skoodge came to the base all scared and freaked out like. (she coughed a little) And I just knew you needed my help so I came to help you. (at this point she had Zim completely out of his bucket and she let go of his hand and turned to him) Now come on Dad take off that suit so we can get out of here.

-Zim- I wish I could Amethyst but the inferior suit is stuck it will not listen to ZIM!!!!

-Amethyst- (she coughed) Don't worry Dad I brought a shocker. (she took a shocker out and coughed some more) It should get your suit un stuck. Mind you it will hurt a little.

-Zim- I don't care Amethyst just do it.

-Amethyst- (she coughed) O.k. Dad here goes nothing.

-Zim-(Amethyst shocked Zim) Ow!!! (the suit came off) It worked good job Amethyst.

-Amethyst- (she coughed) Thanks Dad. (she turned to the door wanting to open the door so they could get out) Now let's get out off here...(she fainted into Zim's arms)

-Zim- (he held Amethyst in his hands and looked at her) Oh Amethyst why didn't you just listen to me I told you you where too sick to help me out with my ghostly mission (he signed and we go back out side)

Setting 4 back out side.

The Mysterious Mysteries workers are running back to the van the Mysterious Mysteries host, the camera crew men, and the guy that is holding Dib's bucket are following them.

-Mysterious Mysteries Host- Are you guys sure it was a real ghost?

-Mysterious Mysteries worker 1- Yeah she throw up her gross ghost ectoplasm all over us. See(he shows him the throw up that is still on him)

-Mysterious Mysteries Host- Yeah that sure does look unnatural. (he turns to Dib as they stop in front of the truck) Well Dib this could be your lucky day if this ghost turns out to be real then we'll have the chance to experiment on a sick ghost and you'll be know as the Best Paranormal Investigator Ever.

-Dib- Really then do you think you could get me out of this bucket because there are still rates in here.

-Mysterious Mysteries Host- We'll see. (he turns to the camera crew) O.k. camera crew lets began. (they turn on the camera) Long have we thought that ghosts could not get sick but now thanks to Dib the Best Paranormal Investigator Ever To Live we may have a chance to prove that theory wrong. My poor colleagues where unluckily enough to get attack by this sick ghost.

-Mysterious Mysteries worker 1- (he waves at the camera) Hi kids look a ghost throw up on me. Yeah!!!

-Mysterious Mysteries worker 2- Hi mom and you said I would never amount to anything

-Mysterious Mysteries Host- Yes yes that's very nice you guys now go make yourselves useful and open the door so our viewers can see the truth. (they open the door and all that is there is Zim holding Amethyst both of them are in their disguise. Amethyst is still out cold) Oh no not you again where are the ghosts?

-Zim- Foolish humans there is no such thing as ghosts it was all a prank set up be the Dib stink to make a fool of you all. Ha-ha Now get out of my way vile stink creatures I have to take my sick sister home.

-Mysterious Mysteries Host- Oh sure (they get out of Zim's way and he begins to leave the host looks at Amethyst) Poor kid she looks really sick.

-Dib- What you're just letting them go they were the ghosts they were trying to get me to stop believing in the paranormal so I would stop hounding them because they're aliens.

-Mysterious Mysteries Host- Oh man not this again. Some one please just throw that crazy kid into the Insane Big Headed Kid Bucket with snakes in it.

-Dib- My head's not big and…Wait NO!!! (the man puts him in the other bucket) AHH!!! THIS IS INSANE.

-Mysterious Mysteries Host- Yes it sure is come on guys lets get out of here. (they leave and we black out and reopen in Amethyst's room)

Setting 5 Amethyst's room

Zim puts Amethyst in her bed he removed her disguise and tucked her in and left her room closing the door behind him. His communicator came out of his Pak.

-Zim- Skoodge get down here NOW!!!!

-Skoodge- (he runs up to Zim still in the suit) Oh Zim you're alright I'm so glad....

-Zim- Silence Skoodge this is all your fault. I hope you're happy Skoodge thanks to you Amethyst could get even sicker. ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS LISTEN TO ZIM!!! But you couldn't even do that right. Get out of my base Skoodge I never want to see your filthy Skoodge face ever ever again.

-Skoodge- But Zim.

-Zim- OUT!!! (Skoodge leaves in sorrow and we back out)

Setting 6 Present time.

-Kierra- A Master how could you remember something that happened if you were unconscious.

-Amethyst- I don't know Kierra but now do you see why I don't like Skoodge?

-Kierra- Yes I do Master. What an idiot he almost makes Gir seem smart. Almost.

-Amethyst- Yes he sure does. (they here a nock on the door)

Oh I wonder who's at the door find out in the next chapter until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!


	2. The Chaose Begins

Hello my fellow Fanfiction people and welcome to chapter 2 originally this story was not supposed to have more then one chapter but I just wanted to get at least something out soon since I am way behind schedule thanks to my three Christmas episodes any way here is chapter two. I don't own invader zim or any of the songs in here enjoy.

The Chaos Begins

When last we left our alien friends some one was knocking at Amethyst's door and she was walking to answer it in a huff. Still angry thanks to Skoodge's stupidity.

-Amethyst- (she heads for the door) Skoodge I already told you to go away. (she opens the door but Skoodge is not at the door)

-Keef- Hi Amethyst! (he hugs her)

-Amethyst- Keef what are you doing here release me you vile stink creature.

-Keef- (he lets go) Oh I'm sorry Amethyst I'm just so excited guess why.

-Amethyst- No thanks Keef haven't the time for your stupid earth guessing games. (she begins to close the door)

-Keef- Oh come on Amethyst it'll be fun. Oh I can't hold it in any longer. My mom got me four tickets to Tashanda's Circus of Fun. Isn't this great Amethyst? This means that you me, Zim, and Dib can all go to the circus together. Yeah!!! Doesn't that sound like fun Amethyst?

-Amethyst- First of all Keef that sounds just about as much fun as biting my tong hard about a thousand times.

-Keef- That doesn't sound like fun at all Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Exactly Keef and second of all me and my big brother Zim don't even like you or the Dib stink so why Irk would we want to go any where with you guys. That's just dumb. And third of all and probably most important of all my big brother is not even here right now. He went with my parents and Gir to go get grousers and they'll be gone all day. So good bye Keef. (she slammed the door) Shoo that was too close Kierra the last thing I need is a foolish human like Keef ruing...

-Keef- (he is right behind Amethyst) Wow Amethyst you're home all alone. No wonder you're so sad. Poor Amethyst.

-Amethyst- (she is now looking at Keef in anger and shock) Keef? But how did you get in here I slammed the door in your face get lost you filthy earth creature.

-Keef- Oh come on Amethyst quit being so silly this is gonna be fun. We can sing songs, play games, and I can make you waffles. What do you say?

-Amethyst- (she wanted to hurt Keef use her powers on him something to get rid of him but she new that was a bad idea so she just though what would Zim do then she thought of a great way to get rid of Keef and she would have fun in the process) You're right Keef lets play my favorite game it's called Painfully Get Rid of the Idiot Humanoid.

-Keef- Oh that sounds like fun Amethyst. How do we play?

-Amethyst- Well first I pick you up. (Amethyst pick up Keef yes she is that strong)

-Keef- Yeah I'm having fun already Amethyst. Now what?

-Amethyst- Now Kierra opens the door. (Kierra opened the door) and I throw you hard onto the pavement and it hurts you really badly.

-Keef- Yeah I can't wait Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Me either Keef. Well here we go. (Amethyst is about to throw Keef when all of a sudden a net falls on Keef closing itself around him Amethyst was not in the net at all Dib is using his new net gun I guess) What the?

-Dib- (he holds the gun) Ha-ha I've got you know space monster and soon...(obviously Dib had just noticed that instead of catching Amethyst or Zim like he had intended he got Keef)

-Amethyst- Great job earth stink you caught one of your own filthy kind and here's your prize. (she throw Keef at Dib and he hit him hard) Now be gone with the both of you and don't you guys ever come back. (she slammed the door)

-Dib- Keef what are you doing here? Get off of me and get out of my net right now!

-Keef- Oh I'm sorry Buddy (he got off of Dib and took off the net as best he could) Is it your turn to play in the net of fun. (he give the net back to Dib who is very annoyed) Yeah I've always wanted to play the net game with you Dib my sister plays it with me and my little brother all the time. She usually uses a different type of net and ends up throwing us in the garbage afterwards but this is just as good. You know what Dib we should really go play the net game with Amethyst it might cheer her up. (he looks at the house) Poor Amethyst and Kierra all alone in that big house without Zim or Gir to play with it's just so sad.

-Dib- That's great Keef but I really don't have time for...Wait what did you just say Keef?

-Keef- Yeah I've always wanted to play the net game with you Dib my sister plays it with me and my little brother all the time...

-Dib- No no Keef after that.

-Keef- I want to go to the circus it is a lot of fun Dib there are funny clowns and...

-Dib- NO KEEF YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY THAT!!! You said something about Zim.

-Keef- Oh yeah Amethyst's and Zim's parents are gone along with Zim and Gir and poor Amethyst and Kierra are home all alone isn't that sad Dib?

-Dib- No it's great Keef this could be my one chance to get rid of one of my alien adversaries. I better go get ready. (he ran off to his house)

-Keef- O.k. Dib I'll see you later. Well off to the circus. (he started skipping off to the circus weirdo)

Setting 2 Zim's house

Amethyst and Kierra are doing karaoke I guess that is what they decided to do. They each have their disguises still one and they have microphones in their hands. The karaoke machine is attached to the TV so it is like the sing it game that I have. This scene is dedicated to Irken Idol READ IT!!!! IT'S GOOD AND MY CHARACTERS ARE IN IT BY CookieLuvahhXD. Any way lets get started.

-Amethyst- **There is no one else that I can say this to****  
****And there is nothing better than to talk to you****  
**

-Kierra- **If you have a problem I'll be here for you****  
****'Cause girl you always know that****  
**

-Amethyst and Kierra- **Its Us Against The World**

-Amethyst- **I met someone the other night****  
****Someone I really started to like****  
****How will I know if it's right for me****  
****I wonder if we are meant to be**

-Kierra- **Don't start to like him too much too soon****  
**

-Amethyst- **There is no one else that I can say this to****  
****And there is nothing better than to talk to you****  
**

-Kierra- **If you have a problem I'll be here for you****  
****'Cause girl you always know that****  
**

-Amethyst and Kierra-**Its Us Against The World**

-Amethyst- **You know that boy I started to see****  
****He thinks he can have it all for free****  
****I wonder if he's the one for me****  
****I try to talk to myself into see**

-Kierra- **Don't start to like him too much too soon**

-Amethyst- **There is no one else that I can say this to****  
****And there is nothing better than to talk to you**

-Kierra-** If you have a problem I'll be here for you****  
****'Cause girl you always know that**

-Amethyst and Kierra- **Its Us Against The World **(then all of a sudden the door is slammed open by a LASER GUN!!! but the door is still attached to the hinges WEIRD)

-Amethyst- What the? What just happened.

-Dib- (he comes into the house from out of the smoke that the blast created wearing the suit he wore in Zim eats waffles although he is not invisible and on his back is a clear container that is filled with meat a gun is attached to the container by a cable and Dib is also holding a laser gun.) Ha-ha say your prayers alien scum the time has come for me to put a stop to your's and your father's rain of terror once and for all. Ha-ha!

-Amethyst- Dib stink what are you doing here? Get out of my house you vile stink creature.

-Dib- Not this time space girl this time I'm going to destroy you once and for all. Now take this. (he fired his laser gun at Amethyst and Kierra but they get out of the way and instead of hitting them he hits Zim's T.V. and completely destroys it. I mean it the karaoke machine is destroyed and the screen has a big hole in it. It looks terrible but surprisingly you could still hid behind it if you wanted to What I mean by that is it is mostly the screen and the karaoke machine that is destroyed.)

-Amethyst- Dib you idiot human how dare you destroy my karaoke machine and our TV. Do you have any idea how angry Dad is going to be at me once he finds out not to mention how sad Gir will be.

-Dib- That'll be the least of your worries once I'm done with you alien scum. Now take this. (he fired his laser gun again but Amethyst and Kierra dodged it and it went into the kitchen causing all kinds of untold damage.)

-Amethyst- (boy was she mad) Ooo that's it Dib smell you've gone too far this time. Come on Kierra lets show this pathetic human what we're made of.

-Kierra- I'm with you Master (she removed her disguise) this big headed human has been asking for it for a long time.

-Dib- MY HEADS NOT BIG!!!

-Amethyst- Yes it is Earth smell now take this. (she aimed her hand beams at Dib but he dodged them and they hit the couch)

-Dib- (he was shocked) Wow since when can you do that?

-Amethyst- Oh there are a lot of things you don't know about me Dib Monkey. Example.(she lifted Dib up in the air with her telekinetic powers)

-Dib- Hey put me down you daemon from the starts.

-Amethyst- Poor choice of words filthy human. (she throw him in to the big whole in the T.V. Man that's gotta hurt) Ha-ha what are you going to do now human pig smelly?

-Dib- (he looked up at Amethyst) This! (he fired the meat at her that came out of the container on his back)

-Amethyst- (the meat hit her and right away she started screaming in pain) AH AH THE MEAT THE HORRIBLE MEAT!!!

-Dib- (he stud up) Ha-ha who's laughing now space girl. Now prepare for your destruction. (he was about to fire his laser gun at Amethyst but Kierra got in his way)

-Kierra- Oh no you don't big headed human.

-Dib- MY HEAD'S NOT BIG AND...(Kierra fired her laser beam eyes at the gun destroying it on contact.) Hey you weird robot cat thingy that laser gun was not even my.

-Amethyst- (she had recovered from the meat thing and was ready to fight) Then maybe you shouldn't of brought it with you earth scum.

-Dib- Shut up you rotten alien monster I'm still going to beat you.

-Amethyst- Oh and how do you propose to do that you disgusting humanoid?

-Dib- Like this! (he jumped on to Amethyst)

-Amethyst- Ah get off of me Dib your meat stinks.

-Dib- Never! I'm going to destroy you alien scum then I'm going to destroy your Dad.

-Amethyst- (she continues to try and get Dib off) Not likely Dib stink you may destroy me but my father will never fall to a pathetic human like you. Your race will be conquered one way or another.

-Dib- Not if I have any thing to say about it alien scum. (they start rolling around on the floor Kierra does not know what to do if she fires her laser she may hit Amethyst)

-Amethyst- (Dib is on top of her they have stop rolling around and she hears a weird noise) Ow what is that hideous racket?

-Dib- Don't play dumb space monster I know that that sound is just a part of your evil plan to distract me but I'm not...

-Amethyst- Silence earth smell I'm not doing any thing how could I with your filth human body on me. Kierra put back on you disguise something's wrong.

-Kierra- Yes Master! (she put back on her disguise)

-Dib- Quit playing games alien scum...

-Amethyst- For the last time Dib stink I'm not doing this now get off of me you vile stink creature. (she kicked Dib off of her and into the kitchen. She stood up) Finally I got that filthy human off of me. Oow his gross human germs are all over me gross get them off. (she begins to brush herself off in a disgusted way as Dib got up) What else could possibly go wrong? (then all of a sudden the thing that was making that weird music came in throw the open door. It was a tiny toy car. The car door opened and 10 clowns came out ATTACK OF THE CLOWNS MAHAHAHA!!!!)

-Amethyst and Dib- (Dib was looking at the clowns from the kitchen Amethyst was closer to the door and Kierra was near the kitchen. Amethyst and Dib where freaking out) WHAT THE WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?

-Keef- (he was on the shoulders of one of the clowns with clown make up on) Hi Amethyst, Dib, and Kierra.

-Dib and Amethyst- Keef what are you doing here?

-Keef- Since you guys couldn't come to the circus I brought the circus to you. YEAH!!!

-Clown 1- (a couple of clowns where crowded around Kierra doing all sorts of weird stuff) Aw what a cute cat. Hey cat do you like our flowers? (he and the rest of his fellow clown all squirted there flowers at Kierra she off course did not enjoy that she began to get it off as best she could) Oh we're sorry kitty here have a pie. (they throw a pies in Kierra's face)

-Kierra- Ah this is almost as bad as being stuck home with Gir when he's on a sugar rush. Ah!!! I mean Meow!

-Amethyst- (she runs to Kierra side to get the clowns away from her best friend) Hey you filthy clown human things get away from my cat.

-Clown 2- Aw aren't you a cute little girl you would make a great clown all you need is a little makeup. (he put some powder on Amethyst making her face a shade of white.)

-Amethyst- Ah vile earth makeup. Get it off!!! It burns!! Ah!!!

-Dib- (he walks up to Amethyst laughing) Ha-ha it's a good look for you alien scum.

-Amethyst- Shut up Dib stink beside it looks better on you. (she took the powder from the clown and put it on Dib making his face all white like a clown) Ha-ha!

-Dib- Hey that's not funny. (he gets the stuff off of him) THIS IS INSANE!!!

-Amethyst- For once I agree with you pathetic earth monkey. WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG?!?!?!?!?!!?

-Zim's computer- Warning containment levels on raptors' containment pods are critical.

-Amethyst- WHAT!!! How can that be? (she looked at her watch and it is broke thanks to the fighting she and Dib did) Oh no it must of gotten damage in the fight. (she yells at Dib) DIB YOU STUPID HUMAN DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOUR STUPIDITY HAS JUST DONE?

-Dib- Destroyed your father's newest evil plan I hope.

-Amethyst- Well yeah but you've also unleashed horrible pain a pone the both of us.

-Dib- WHAT?!?!!? NOO!!! (then five Raptors came out of the kitchen they looked like the male raptors from the third Jurassic Park although they each had collars on their neck and they where colored like Gremlins you'll find out why I say that later. Any way they attack but Amethyst and Kierra avoid them by flying and Dib hides behind the TV but the clowns and Keef are not so lucky the raptors circle them)

-Clown 3- Ah Raptors (he has Keef on his shoulders he turns to Keef) Kid you didn't say any thing about Raptors.

-Keef- (he jumps on to the ground) Oh come on you guys my friends are just playing some times they go a little too far but it is always fun YEAH!!!! These are probably just toys. See (he sticks his hand out to touch one of the raptors and it tries to bight Keef. He jumps back) Hey bad toy.

-Clown 4- (he grabs Keef by the collar of his shirt) I don't care if they're real or not kid this was not part of the deal. (he drops Keef and turn to his fellow clowns) Come on guys lets do what we do best. (all the clowns throw pies at the raptors giving them the chance to run for their lives one of them grabs Keef's hand and they run out the door like crazy)

-All The Clowns- AH!!! (the raptors chase them but one of the clowns closes the door and the raptors just run right smack into the door)

-Kierra- Yeah good riddance to those stupid Gir clones.

-Amethyst- Shoo Kierra they'll hear you.

-Kierra- Don't worry Master those things can't reach us up here. (that's what Kierra thinks but she does not know about how good raptors can jump. One of the raptors jumps up and grabs her by the leg) AH!!!!

-Amethyst- KIERRA!!! (the raptors corner poor Kierra ready to eat her unknowing that she would not really be that tasty considering the fact that she is a robot but either way Amethyst will not allow some one she cares about to be heart. She lands on to the floor and calls to the raptors to get their attention) GET AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND YOU FILTHY EARTH LIZARD CREATURES!!!! (they turn away from Kierra and hiss at Amethyst) Hey don't hiss at me. Oh that is it. Take this! (she fires her laser beam hands at them and then they were destroyed all that was left was their gross body parts. She ran to Kierra and hugged her) Oh Kierra are you all right?

-Kierra- I'm fine Master. Thanks for saving me.

-Amethyst- You're welcome Kierra.

-Kierra- (she notices something that makes her worry) A Master answer me one question.

-Amethyst- What is it Kierra?

-Kierra- Why are the pieces that once were the Raptors coming back together in a gross way?

-Amethyst- What? (she came out of the hug position and looked at the raptors' remains and sure enough they where coming back together just like Kierra said) Oh no Kierra I forgot that Dad enhanced these Raptors with mutant gremlin DNA to allow them to come back to life.

-Kierra- WHAT WHY WOULD YOUR FATHER DO THAT!?!?!!?

-Amethyst- To prevent the humans from destroying them.

-Kierra- Well that's great for your father's plan but not for us.

-Amethyst- Tell me about it Kierra. (the raptors were now completely back to normal their collarS are still destroy though hmm now why would I point that out. Kierra gets in front of Amethyst because she is the one that the raptors want their revenge on) Kierra what are you doing?

-Kierra- (she turned her head to Amethyst still guarding her) Don't worry Master you protected me so now it's my turn. (she turned to the raptors) So come on stupid Raptors give me your best shot. (the raptors push Kierra out of the way good shot)

-Amethyst- Kierra. (she turned to the raptors who are closing in on her) A can't we talk about this Raptors I didn't mean to destroy you and call you filthy earth lizard creatures. (they claw at Amethyst but she flies up out of their reach) Ha can't get me up here and I was just joking I did mean every thing I said. Ha-ha (they raptors start jumping up at Amethyst) Ah oh man I forgot about that. (she flies over to the corner near the kitchen but the raptors corner her she is trapped. The raptors jump up to get to Amethyst) Kierra do something.

-Kierra- Like what Master if I try to destroy them they'll just come back to life thank to your father's stupid plan.

-Amethyst- (the raptors continue to jump up after her and she does everything she can to avoid their teeth) First of all Kierra don't make fun of my father's plans and second of all don't you know any thing about gremlins they hate the sun light it kills them.

-Kierra- So?

-Amethyst- So all you have to do is just get them out side. Those collars where the only thing that was keeping them safe from the sun. And only I or one of Dad's machines could destroy them. And I did so now you can kill them and hurry up about it Kierra thanks to Gir's stupidity I can only use one power at a time and it's hard enough to stay up here out of these filthy earth creature's reach. (a raptor almost got her) Ah just do as I say Kierra.

-Kierra- Yes Master. (she looks for something she can us to get the raptors away from her Master)

-Dib- (he is filming the whole thing using the camera that Gretchen gave him he is hiding behind the TV.) This is great. GO RAPTORS. Woopas. (Kierra found Dib because he said the last line too load big mistake Dib) A hi I was just cleaning my glasses. (he begins to clean his glasses to act all innocent and Kierra grabs his camera) Hey give that back you weird robot cat thingy it was a gift.

-Kierra- Oh it was well now it's trash. (she slammed it down on to the floor destroying it)

-Dib- Hey oh you're going to pay for that. (Kierra picked Dib up) Hey put me down you weird...

-Kierra- Shut up you stupid human. (she whistled to get the raptor's attention) Hey Raptors why waster your time with that skinny little mix when I've got a big head human with a tone of meat in my hands right now.

-Dib- MY HEADS NOT BIG!!! AND WAIT NOO!!!

-Kierra- (she opened the door) You want him go get him. (she throws Dib out the door and the raptors chase after him she slammed the door after them)

-Amethyst- (she landed) Good thinking Kierra.

-Kierra- Thanks Master.

-Amethyst- (she looked around at the room it was a mess everything was in shambles.) Man Kierra look at this place Dad is gonna kill me.

-Kierra- Well Master look on the bright side at least things can't get any worse.

-Zim- (just then the cruiser lowered down into the base just like it did in pelage of babies it stopped right in front of Amethyst and Kierra. He got out with an angry look on his face Minimoose came out with him) AMETHYST WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?!?!!??!

-Amethyst- (she mumbled to Kierra) You just had to say it didn't you Kierra? (she turned to Zim) Well Dad... (then Gir came out of the cruiser and as soon as he saw the TV in shambles he started crying)

-Gir- MY T.V. WHY!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! WHY?!?!?!? (he grabbed Minimoose by his nub) HOLD MY MINIMOOSE!!!! WAAH!!!

-Zim- GIR SILENCE!!!!! (Gir continued to cry just not as load and Zim turned back to Amethyst) Well Amethyst what happened here? ESPLAIN TO ZIM!!!!

-Amethyst- (she looked at the chaos of the room her fathers angry face poor Gir's sadness again and again and lost it) Never again Dad NEVER LEAVE ME HOME ALONE EVER EVER AGAIN!!!!! AHHH!!!!!

The End.

-Me- Well fanfiction people that was it. Poor Amethyst and Kierra could I get any eviler you know my cousins are always asking me why I am so mean to a character that I basted off of me and you know what I tell them. I tell them because it's funny.

-Amethyst- (She comes into my room) FUNNY YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO MAKE ME GO THROW SO MUCH PAIN AND MISERY!!!!! OH I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU FILTHY HUMAN!!! (Amethyst is about to jump on me when Kierra gets in her way)

-Kierra- Wait Master calm down if you destroy our writer then we'll no longer agssist.

-Amethyst- I DON'T CARE KIERRA SHE MUST PAY!!!!

-Kierra- No Master just calm down and count to ten.

-Amethyst- 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 O.k. I feel better now. You got lucky this time invaderzimfannumber1 but if you do any thing like this ever again I will get you. Come on Kierra lets get back to cleaning. (she headed for the teleporter)

-Kierra- O.k. Master (she turns to me) You owe me big time and if I were you I would head my Master's warning.

-Amethyst- KIERRA COME ON!!!

-Kierra- Coming Master. (she runs after Amethyst)

-Me- Fuuwa that was too close thank you Kierra I thought I was done for. But unfortunately for Amethyst I am not done torching her and Kierra yet. MAHAHAHA!!!! In fact that my valentine episode is going to make Amethyst hate me even more. But that one is after the next one witch I have yet to think completely throw but I do know that it is going to be very chaotic too. Any way be on the look out for my next episode End of the Year Sleep Over of Doom coming soon to a computer near you I hope until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!!


End file.
